The Right Way
by AgathaDark
Summary: Las aventuras los llaman siempre. Esta vez, nada es igual que antes. ¿Serias capaz de enamorarte de la esposa de otro? ¿Te atreverías a seguir un amor "olvidado"? ¿Te enamorarías de tu hermana? Todo puede pasar. Peter/Liliandil. Susan/Caspian. Edmund/Lucy
1. Errores Y Familia

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes son de C.S Lewis. Solo la trama y algunos de los ambientes son míos._**

**_Summary: Las aventuras los llaman siempre. Aunque esta vez, nada es igual que antes. ¿Serias capaz de enamorarte de la esposa de otro? ¿Te atreverías a seguir un amor "olvidado"? ¿Te enamorarías de tu hermana? Todo puede pasar. Peter/Liliandil. Susan/Caspian. Edmund/Lucy._**

Capitulo I: Errores y Familia.

* * *

_Narnia_

_— _¡Vamos Lily, será solo un rato! — Rogó Caspian observando a su esposa. Liliandil estaba en su habitación, acostada en la cama mientras leía, sin importarle arrugar su vestido. Tan solo disfrutando de la calida tarde.

La hija de la estrella subió la mirada de su libro, sonriendo. — Mas tarde Cas... Por favor — Respondió. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los marrones y no pudo evitar sonreírle levemente a su marido.

Él negó con su cabeza — Estas todo el día dentro del Castillo, tienes que salir. Por favor — Pidió de nuevo, haciendo un leve puchero. A veces le sorprendía lo tranquila que podía llegar a ser ella. Una vez, su curiosidad le venció, y le pregunto. Sin alterarse ella le confeso que pasar casi toda su vida en los cielos o en una isla desierta desarrollaban la paciencia enormemente.

Liliandil suspiro mientras cerraba el libro y se ponía de pie. El telmarino le sonrió ampliamente, mientras tomaba su mano y ambos salían de la habitación. Caminaron tranquilamente por los pasillos de Cair Paravel. Los soldados y visitantes se inclinaban ante ellos, los gobernantes asentían en respuesta y saludo. Llegaron a los establos, donde Batallador junto a la yegua de Liliandil, Celes, esperaban ensillados por ellos.

— ¿Como sabias que si vendría? — Pregunto la mitad estrella, subiendo al caballo.

A su lado, Caspian la esperaba. Se encogió de hombros — Solo lo esperaba — Respondió con simpleza.

Ella rió entre dientes mientras asentir — Vamos — Dijo tomando las riendas de Celes.

Los dos caballos galoparon a través de los bosques que rodeaban los límites de Cair Paravel. Liliandil sonreía ampliamente, amaba de gran forma la sensación del viento jugar con su cabello rubio, se sentía de alguna manera _libre_. Caspian le sonrió mientras agitaba las riendas de Batallador, haciendo que fuera más rápido.

Un recuerdo vino de la nada a su mente. Un bosque distinto y circunstancias totalmente diferentes. No galopaba por diversión, galopaba por su vida. El grupo de telmarinos había ido detrás de él, persiguiéndolo para poder asegurar su propio pellejo. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, sacando esos horribles recuerdos de su mente. Los Pevensie habían acudido a él a ayudarlo, y tenía que decir que sin ellos, no sabría que seria de él y de Narnia.

_Los Pevensie_... Pensó con nostalgia, sus amigos más cercanos, sus hermanos en realidad. Peter, quien después de todas sus peleas y desacuerdos, había llegado a convertirse en una fuente de admiración para él, se lamentaba mucho haberlo visto tan solo en una oportunidad, pero al menos lo había conocido, y se había convertido en un ser querido, en su hermano. Edmund, con quien compartía demasiadas cosas, la sombra de un pasado oscuro los había acercado. El Justo por sus errores cometidos con la Bruja Blanca y él por su linaje y sangre, algo de lo que no tenia la culpa, pero aun así, lo había marcado. Había encontrado en el menor de los hombres Pevensie a un amigo inigualable. Lucy, las dos veces que había compartido con ella le dejaron ver como había crecido. De la niña que había conocido en el Altozano de Aslan se convirtió en la adolescente que irradiaba con pureza a la tripulación del Viajero del Alba...

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a un lugar peligroso para su corazón. Susan Pevensie, "La Benévola", Reina de Narnia y la primera mujer que había robado su corazón por completo. Su sonrisa decayó, había tratado pensar lo menos posible en la mayor de las Pevensie, sabiendo que se hacia daño a él mismo y a Liliandil. Así nunca hubiera comentado algo acerca de ella, Liliandil era muy perspicaz y perceptiva, muy a su pesar, sabia que ella por lo menos sospechaba que el amor por su antigua compañera de guerra, se mantenía intacto.

Pero en realidad ¿Que podía hacer? A ella la había admirado sin siquiera haberla conocido, tan solo leyendo historias, que hasta un momento dado, no sabia que eran ciertas. Al conocerla, supo inmediatamente que era más de lo que había imaginado alguna vez, y simplemente, evitar que el amor floreciera en su corazón fue imposible.

— ¡Te estas quedando atrás! — Rió Liliandil, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de su esposo. La realidad lo choco, y el Rey telmarino volvió en si. Sacudió su cabeza, intentado sacar a la Reina de Antaño de su mente, concentrándose en alcanzar a su esposa.

— ¡Nunca! — Exclamo agitando una vez mas las riendas de Batallador, poniéndose al nivel de Lily. Llegaron a un pequeño claro y ambos se detuvieron, desmontando a los corceles para que descansaran. — ¿Te gusta mucho este lugar no? — Pregunto Caspian quitándose los guantes y acercándose a ella.

Levemente sonrojada, la hija de la estrella asintió a la vez que quitaba de igual manera sus guantes — Bastante, es hermoso.

— Sin duda — Admitió el Rey. Ella se acerco a él, sonriendo. El telmarino sonrió igualmente y besos levemente los labios de su esposa. Su mente era una especia de extraño laberinto, sabia muy bien que su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por Susan, pero a la vez, no podía evitar querer de alguna manera a Liliandil. Ella le había abierto las puertas de su corazón, de igual manera que él había intentado hacerlo con ella. Liliandil jamás intento cambiarlo, al contrario, se adapto a él. Era su mejor amiga, su compañera, la quería, y bastante. El problema radicaba en que, no era el mismo tipo de amor que sentía por la Reina de Antaño.

Ambos se sentaron en la hierba en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y sumergirse en sus pensamientos. De la nada, Liliandil se giro hacia un punto del claro.

— ¿Que pasa? — Se alarmo Caspian mirándola fijamente.

— Oí algo — Susurro su esposa. Algo en lo que Caspian no podía dejar de confiar era en los instintos de ella. Su parte estrella hacían sus sentidos mas sensibles.

Él se levanto lentamente del suelo, desenvainando a Rhindon — ¡¿Quien esta ahí? — Exigió en voz alta. La hija de la estrella estaba junto a él, su arco y flechas preparados para tirar.

Una docena de hombres bajo de los árboles y salio de ellos. Liliandil se tenso a su lado, y lo miro alarmada. Caspian se mantuvo imperturbable, con Rhindon preparada en su mano.

— Danos a la chica y todo estará bien — Hablo uno de ellos. El telmarino se acerco más a su esposa, en ademán protectivo.

— Si se van ahora, todo estará bien — Hablo él con claridad y autoridad. Pero aun así, sabia que no podía dejar que ellos supieran que eran los Reyes de Narnia. Eso los pondría en un peligro más grande del que ya estaban.

— ¡Dánosla! — Exclamo otro y se acerco a Liliandil.

Caspian alzo a Rhindon protectivamente — ¡Nunca! — Exclamo mientras se abalanzaba al hombre, su espada corto el cuello del hombre. Los demás no perdieron el tiempo en lanzarse hacia él. Liliandil reacciono un segundo después, y empezó a lanzar flechas contra sus atacantes.

El telmarino blandió a Rhindon hacia otro hombre, cortando su pecho, el cuerpo inerte cayo al piso. Se acerco a otro de los hombres y empezó la lucha contra él, sabia que era el jefe, su manera de hablar, de actuar, incluso de luchar lo explicaba.

Un grito aterrador resonó en sus oídos.

Su mirada se giro hacia Liliandil, solo para ver como la espada de uno de los hombres atravesaba su abdomen. Ella quedo ahí, sintiendo el dolor que recorría hasta la ultima de sus entrañas. Podía sentir la mirada de Caspian en ella. La espada salio de su cuerpo y ella cayo de rodillas en la hierba, sosteniendo su abdomen, la sangre lleno sus pálidos dedos.

La furia recorrió las venas del Rey telmarino y Rhindon llena de nueva fuerza decapito al soldado. Solo quedaba uno, el que había herido a su esposa. Sin clemencia, solo con rabia y furia, la espada se clavo en su corazón, llevándose su último latido.

Corrió hacia ella sosteniéndola en sus brazos — Lily... Aguanta por favor — Rogó, sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a abrirse paso entre sus ojos.

— Cas... — Susurro ella levantando una de sus manos ensangrentadas y pasándola por la mejilla de su esposo — Es tarde — Continuo con pesar — Te quiero...

— Yo también Lily. No tienes idea de cuanto.

Una forzada risa salia de los labios pálidos de su esposa — Si la tengo... Menos que a ella — Confeso finalmente, mientras su respiración empezaba a entrecortarse. Y Caspian supo que hablaba de Susan.

— Yo nunca quise... Jamás... — Quiso disculparse, al menos una vez.

Liliandil negó con su cabeza — No te recrimino nada — Una tos salio de sus labios — Nunca me traicionaste, nunca te fallaste. Mi amigo.

Las lagrimas empezaron a caer descontroladamente de las orbes marrones — Te quiero Lily, te quiero.

— Como yo a ti — Susurro mientras una solitaria lagrima caía de sus ojos. Sus parpados cayeron, dejando a un cuerpo sin vida en los brazos de Caspian.

* * *

_Inglaterra_

Lucy se estremeció en su asiento de la clase. Un frío viento entro desde la ventana que estaba a su lado, ajusto su chaqueta en su cuerpo. El Profesor de Filosofía se acerco a la ventana y la cerro. Un suspiro aliviado salio de sus labios.

**— **La clase termino por ahora — Declaro el profesor, un minuto después la campana de salida retumbo entre los salones.

Cansada, empezó a recoger sus libros. Una vez terminado, coloco su mochila en uno de sus hombros y empezó a encaminarse hacia la salida. Un joven de piel blanca, cabello negro despeinado la esperaba. Le sonrió levemente.

— Hola Ed — Murmuro.

— Hey Lu — Respondió su hermano mayor tomando la mochila de ella y colocándola en su hombro. Ella a su petición, empezó a contarle acerca de su día. Su única hermana menor hablaba con desenvoltura, casi de igual manera que lo había hecho años atrás. Cuando ambos eran Reyes de otro mundo, de una tierra mágica a la que se les había prohibido la entrada. Suspiro con nostalgia, aun extrañaba con fervor sus días de aventuras y de luchas con espadas. De diplomacia y bailes reales. Extrañaba ser un Rey.

Llegaron a su casa, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Edmund abrió la puerta.

— ¿Edmund? ¿Lucy? — Se oyó una voz femenina desde la cocina. Ambos dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero junto a la puerta, y caminaron hacia su hermana mayor.

— Hola Su — Dijeron a coro.

Ella los miro con reproche — Es tarde — Los regaño.

Lucy se quedo en silencio mientras Edmund ponía los ojos. Se acerco a la mesa, tomando una manzana. La mordió concentradamente. Lucy le sonrió levemente mientras salía del lugar y empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación. Se desvió de su camino al pasar por la habitación de su hermano mayor.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, Peter estaba sentado en frente de su escritorio, buscando desesperadamente algo en un grueso libro — Hola Peter — Saludo ella desde la puerta.

El mayor de los Pevensie levanto la mirada — Hola Lucy — Le sonrió cansinamente mientras regresaba a su lectura.

Abajo, Edmund continuaba con su manzana mientras esperaba que Susan terminara la cena. — ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Pregunto muy para la alegría de Susan.

Ella suspiro aliviada — Si, ven — Respondió cediéndole el lugar en frente de la estufa — No la quemes por favor — Pidió.

Edmund bufo — ¿Sabes con quien hablas no? — Empezó sonriendo — Soy el Rey Edmund "El Justo" — Dijo con orgullo, sus padres no estaban, y ninguno de ellos perdía la oportunidad de hablar de Narnia cada vez que podían. De alguna manera, el hablar de ella les recordaba que había sido real, que en verdad habían sido héroes, que en verdad todo aquello había ocurrido. Y quizás, algún día volvieran a serlo.

Susan rió — Si y además, uno de los peores cocineros de Cair Paravel — Bromeo ella terminando de arreglar la cena.

Edmund rodó sus ojos mientras sacaba la olla del fuego. Susan la coloco en un plato — ¡Peter! ¡Lucy! — Llamo desde el marco de la puerta. Edmund se sentó, sus otros dos hermanos entraron mientras reían de alguna broma. Susan les sonrió a ambos mientras tomaban asiento.

Quizás ya no eran Reyes, quizás ya no eran famosos y ricos, quizás ya no estaban en su amada Narnia. Pero al menos les quedaba el consuelo de que seguían unidos, de que estaban juntos y que lo estaría por siempre.

_Pero siempre todos debemos aprender que, las cosas cambian, las personas cambian, los mundos cambian, los tiempos cambian._


	2. ¿Sorpresa?

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de C.S Lewis. Solo la trama y algunos de los ambientes son míos.**_

_**Summary: Las aventuras los llaman siempre. Aunque esta vez, nada es igual que antes. ¿Serias capaz de enamorarte de la esposa de otro? ¿Te atreverías a seguir un amor "olvidado"? ¿Te enamorarías de tu hermana? Todo puede pasar. Peter/Liliandil. Susan/Caspian. Edmund/Lucy**_

Capitulo II: ¿Sorpresa?

* * *

_—_¡Edmund! ¡Lucy! ¡Es tarde, muévanse! — Exclamo Susan desde la sala, taconeando el piso con desden. Peter se coloco junto a ella con la misma expresión. Desordenadamente los dos Pevensie faltantes bajaron rápidamente las escaleras _—_ ¿Por que tardaron tanto? _—_ Regaño.

Los menores se encogieron de hombros y bajaron sus cabezas, intentando esconder las sonrisas cómplices que se dibujaron en sus labios. Peter rió entre dientes _—_ Vamos _—_ Murmuro finalmente. Los otros tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, el mayor encendió su auto y espero porque sus hermanos menores subieran a éste.

Reino un silencio absoluto dentro del vehiculo, cada uno inmerso en su mundo interno, pensando y sintiendo cada idea que pasaba por sus mentes. Peter suspiro, soñando con cosas imposibles. Si, con veintidós años, aun esperaba regresar a Narnia, sabiendo perfectamente que eso era imposible, pero su corazón gritaba por pisar una vez más las tierras que había gobernado hacia ya tanto tiempo. Allí había sido un Rey, y no cualquier Rey, el Gran Rey Peter "El Magnifico", coronado por el mismísimo Aslan. En cambio, en Inglaterra era tan solo un hombre más del montón, un hombre más obligado a seguir las riendas de la sociedad, junto con sus mentiras y frialdades. Aquello le molestaba aun como nada, pero había tenido que aprender a vivir con ello, y sabía que ese era el futuro en el que debería vivir.

Susan mantenía la vista puesta en la ventanilla, observando como los árboles pasaban y pasaban a su lado con rapidez. Sus ojos azules perdidos en la nada, con su corazón inmerso en miles de sentimientos que se arremolinaban sobre un solo nombre. Caspian. Su primer amor y el único que había logrado conquistar su corazón para siempre. Ya eran casi tres años desde que lo había visto por última vez, sabia que ella había cambiado, que él había cambiado... Él se había casado, recordaba perfectamente las palabras de sus hermanos cuando regresaron de casa de Eustace, tanto Lucy como Edmund habían intentado decir las cosas con todo el tacto posible, pero dijeran lo que dijeran, sabían que el Rey telmarino había acabado con las ganas de amar de su hermana mayor. Y era cierto, su corazón era solo de él, aunque el de Caspian no fuera suyo ya... ¿Pero como entregar tu amor a alguien más cuando habías compartido tantas cosas con la otra persona? Era algo imposible para ella, y sabia que la sombra del pasado siempre la acompañaría.

Edmund observo a sus dos hermanos, para luego dejar caer su vista en la ventanilla, al igual que Susan. Le seguía pareciendo injusto que hubieran sido exiliados de su propio reino, pero por otra parte, también lo entendía... Era tiempo de darle paso a otros. Entendía a Aslan, él solo quería que fueran capaces de vivir en su propio mundo, que Narnia no los alejara de la realidad a la que pertenecían. Sus hermanos no pensaban igual que él, lo aceptaba y lo respetaba, ellos de alguna manera, tenían mas ilusiones en volver a Narnia, pero no podía culparlos. Aunque Peter no lo admitiera en voz alta, él extrañaba con fervor ser tratado como un Rey. Susan, moría por dentro por solo poder ver a Caspian, y eso nunca había pasado desapercibido por Edmund y Lucy, ella amaba a Narnia de una forma que él no lograba entender completamente, creía en ese lugar como en nada ni nadie y su fe en él era inquebrantable. Claro, él también tenia sentimientos hacia su reino, pero Narnia le había enseñado cosas muy diferentes que a sus hermanos. En su primer viaje, él los había traicionado y muchos lo consideraron un traidor, y eso nunca lo pudo olvidar. Narnia le había enseñado que era capaz de lograr, y siempre estaría agradecido por aquello.

La menor de los hermanos, Lucy, dejaba que su mente viajara a los mejores recuerdos de su vida. Sus días en Narnia, ese lugar se había convertido en parte de su corazón y de su ser. En la vida, hay cosas que no se pueden dejar a atrás, y para ella, Narnia era una de esas cosas. Si, ella quizás había crecido, había madurado, pero eso no quería decir que Narnia quedaría en el olvido, eso jamás ocurriría, y juro que siempre Narnia siempre estaría en su mente. Creía en Aslan con fervor, aunque no conociera sus motivos, sabia que él hacia las cosas con alguna razón, y que así como ella y sus hermanos creían en él, sabia que él creía en ellos. No era la misma que llego unos años atrás, la pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de un poste de luz. No, Lucy Pevensie había crecido y sabía la realidad de las cosas. Sabia lo que era capaz de hacer una guerra y la avaricia, lo que era capaz de destruir y arruinar. Sabía que las personas podían cambiar, tanto para bien como para mal, sabia que, en cualquier mundo, todo era posible.

_—_ Adiós chicas _—_ Murmuro Peter, sacando a las dos Pevensie de sus ensoñaciones. Sacudiendo sus cabezas para regresar a la realidad, ambas se despidieron de sus hermanos y bajaron del coche, esperaron a que el auto desapareciera en la esquina. Lucy suspiro.

_—_ Vamos, Su _—_ Dijo tomando la manga de su camisa. Susan asintió distraídamente y entro junto a su hermana al interior de la Universidad.

_—_ ¡Susan! _—_ Exclamaron unas agudas voces femeninas. Tres mujeres estaban caminando hacia ellas. Lucy resoplo en molestia. Susan la observo en silencio. Unas risas secas y falsas se oyeron cerca, provenían de las amigas de la mayor.

_—_ ¿Por que estas con ellas? _—_ Comento Lucy finalmente _—_ Son hipócritas.

_—_ Yo solo..._—_ No supo que decir, negando lentamente respondió _—_ Nos vemos luego, Lu _—_ Y se acerco a sus amigas para evitar que Lucy tuviera que entablar alguna conversación con ellas.

Lucy resoplo. ¿Por que su hermana se juntaba con personas tan frívolas e hipócritas? Ella no era así, ella era una Reina. Una persona con hermosos sentimientos, y temía que esas horribles y superficiales mujeres la convirtieran en algo que ella no era... En una interesada por fiestas y labiales, siendo una tonta mas de la sociedad en la que vivía. La campana sonó, sus cejas se alzaron en sorpresa y empezó una carrera hacia el salón de clases, temiendo llegar tarde una vez más.

* * *

_—_ ¡Peter! _—_ Exclamo Edmund, regresando a su hermano a la realidad. El rubio se volvió hacia él, levemente desorientado.

_—_ ¿Si?

_—_ Vuelve a la Tierra, hermano _—_ Bromeo el Justo, saliendo del coche. Asintiendo ya totalmente centrado, Peter también bajo. Tomando sus mochilas, empezaron a caminar por el campus de la Universidad en silencio. _—_ ¿Estas bien? _—_ Le pregunto Edmund, ladeando la cabeza.

Peter asintió _—_ Si, claro. ¿Por que no lo estaría?

El menor se encogió de hombros _—_ Estas... _—_ Dudo, buscando la palabra indicada — Distraído _—_ Respondió finalmente.

_—_ Estoy bien, Ed _—_ Dijo Peter, revolviendo el pelo oscuro de su hermano, quien gruño en disgusto, causando las risas de Peter. Observo su reloj_—_ Tengo que ir a clases. ¡Hasta luego Ed! _—_ Agito su mano, entrando al edificio de su Facultad. Edmund torció los labios mientras miraba a su hermano. Por alguna razón que aun no conocía, no le había creído ni una palabra a Peter.

Sacudió su cabeza, luego hablaría con su hermano. Con eso, empezó su camino hacia su propia Facultad.

Mucho mas tarde, Peter buscaba por los pasillos a Edmund. Maldijo cuando ninguno de sus compañeros tenia idea de donde estaba su hermano. ¿Ahora quien demonios buscaría a sus hermanas? Resoplo, tenia que encontrarlo.

Una cabellera negra en una esquina llamo su atención _—_ ¡Edmund! _—_ Exclamo y el aludido se giro de inmediato, Peter suspiro aliviado _—_ Ven aquí_—_ Le pidió, obedientemente el pelinegro se acerco a él.

_—_ ¿Que ocurre?

_—_ Olvide unas cosas y tengo que arreglas unos asuntos. ¿Puedes buscar a las chicas? Yo iré luego._—_Y le tendió las llaves del coche.

Edmund las tomo y asintió _—_ Claro Pete, nos vemos en casa _—_ Y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ya mas tranquilo, Peter camino hacia el salón de Historia, una materia que había elegido como extracurricular. No había nadie en el salón, fue por los asientos, hasta que consiguió el libro que había dejado, lo tomo y lo metió dentro de su mochila. Ya teniendo todas sus cosas, camino hacia la salida del aula y salio de ella.

Camino por los pasillos hacia la biblioteca, hasta que consiguió el libro de Medicina que necesitaba. Ya leyéndolo, tomo asiento en una de las mesas distribuidas por toda la biblioteca y se dejo caer en las palabras técnicas de su carrera...

Para cuando levanto la vista del libro para ver la hora, alzo sus cejas en sorpresa. Ya debía estar en camino a casa, estirando su cuerpo, tomo el libro y lo devolvió a su lugar. Colgó su mochila al hombro y salio de la biblioteca. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, exceptuando a uno que otro rezagado, mientras cruzaba una esquina, volvió a ver su reloj, calculando cuanto tiempo le tomaría llegar a casa en tren.

_—_ ¡Ouch! _—_ Exclamo él y una voz desconocida para él, por el golpe ambos había caído en suelo y las pertenencias de ambas quedaron tiradas por todo el suelo.

_—_ Lo siento _—_ Dijo la chica. Peter levanto la vista hacia ella. No la conocía, tenía el cabello rubio y lacio, y llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros. Era delgada y sumamente pálida, sus ojos azules eran brillantes y atractivos, tenía una nariz pequeña y labios delgados.

_—_ No, fue mi culpa. Discúlpame a mi... _—_ Dudo el nombre de él. Su voz era aguda, y sin duda, su acento no era británico.

_—_ Peter Pevensie _—_ Aclaro él tendiéndole la mano.

_—_ Lily Blaze _—_ Respondió aceptando el apretón de mano _—_ Lamento esto _—_ Dijo recogiendo las cosas de ella y ayudando a Peter _—_ Venia leyendo. Y bueno... _—_ Su pálida piel se sonrojo levemente. Peter le sonrió.

_—_ No te preocupes _—_ La tranquilizo, mientras ambos se ponían de pie _—_ Creo que será mejor que ya nos vayamos. Es tarde _—_ Le aconsejo a ella y a él mismo. Ella asintió mientras se agachaba tomando un boleto de tren_.__—_¿Vas a la estación de trenes? _—_ Pregunto él.

Lily asintió _—_ Si.

_—_ Yo también, ¿Te acompaño? _—_ Ofreció como total y gran caballero que era él.

Ella se sonrojo de nuevo _—_ No quiero ser una molestia ni nada de eso.

Peter rió entre dientes _—_ No lo eres. Vamos _—_ Dijo caminando hacia la puerta y sujetándola para que ella pasara.

Caminando ya entre las calles nocturnas de Inglaterra, la curiosidad venció a Peter _—_ ¿No eres de Inglaterra cierto?

Lily se volvió hacia él y negó lentamente _—_ No. ¿Lo supiste por mi acento no?

Peter asintió _—_ Si. Y... ¿Puedo saber de donde eres?

_—_ Por supuesto _—_ Comento con una sonrisa _—_ Viví casi toda mi vida en las islas griegas _—_ Peter alzo sus cejas en interés _—_ En Milo siendo mas exactos. Hace un par de años gane una beca para estudiar en esta Universidad. Y aquí me tienes _—_ Termino ampliando su sonrisa. _—_ ¿Que hay de ti?

El Pevensie se encogió de hombros _—_ He vivido toda mi vida aquí en Inglaterra, incluso durante la guerra. _—_ Detuvo su relato para comprar su propio boleto en la taquilla _—_ ¿Que estudias?

_—_ Astronomía _—_ Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, reflejando el amor que le tenia a aquella ciencia. _—_ ¿Y tu?

_—_ Medicina _—_ Respondió, ambos entraron el vagón en silencio. Muy pocas personas estaban dentro de él, se sentaron y esperaron a que alguno dijera algo. Lily reviso dentro de su cartera, y la removió durante varios minutos, finalmente taconeo el piso, molesta. _—_ ¿Estas bien?

_—_ Olvide las llaves. Y mi padre no llegara sino hasta dentro de..._—_ Observo su reloj _—_ Unas dos horas.

Peter frunció sus labios, hasta que finalmente dijo _—_ ¿Quieres cenar en mi casa? Ahora solo estamos mis hermanos y yo.

Lily dudo unos instantes _—_ Peter, en realidad no quiero ser ninguna molestia.

Él le sonrió, intentando infundirle seguridad _—_ No lo eres, tengo dos hermanas, te agradaran. Anda ven _—_ Murmuro levantándose de los asientos, pues habían llegado a su estación. Ella se levanto, todavía dudando _—_ Te lo prometo, no serás ninguna molestia _—_ Ella suspiro y asintió.

_—_ Entonces vamos _—_ Y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

La actual casa de los Pevensie quedaba bastante cerca de la estación de trenes. Así que ambos caminaron durante pocos minutos. Finalmente, llegaron a la casa. Peter toco el timbre de la entrada. Unas pisadas se oyeron desde el interior.

_—_ ¿Peter? _—_ Pregunto una voz femenina desde dentro.

_—_ ¡Si, Su! Soy yo _—_ Respondió él.

El sonido de las llaves abriendo la cerradura lleno los oídos de los recién llegados. Finalmente se abrió la puerta, revelando a una joven de cuerpo envidiable, cabellos oscuros y ondulado y ojos azules _—_ Hola Pete. ¡Oh! _—_ Murmuro al ver a la compañera de su hermana _—_ Mucho gusto, Susan Pevensie _—_ Y le ofreció su mano

_—_ Lily Blaze _—_ Y sacudió la mano de la pelinegra. Unos pasos se oyeron detrás de ambos.

_—_ ¿Con quien hablas, Su? _—_ Pregunto la voz de otro hombre, Susan le dio paso a sus hermanos menores.

_—_ Chicos, ella es Lily Blaze, una amiga de Peter _—_ Respondió la Pevensie mayor, cediéndole paso a Edmund y Lucy. Los dos Pevensie menores palidecieron al ver a la chica en frente de ellos, no encontraban las palabras para expresar_._

_—_Lilian... ¿Liliandil? _—_ Pregunto Lucy finalmente.

* * *

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS CHICAS! 3**_

**_Y no olviden dejar reviews en este. No tienen idea de como me impulsan a seguir con este fic._**

**_Besos!_**

**_AgathaDark!_**


	3. Decisiones

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de C.S Lewis. Solo la trama y algunos de los ambientes son míos.**_

_**Summary: Las aventuras los llaman siempre. Aunque esta vez, nada es igual que antes. ¿Serias capaz de enamorarte de la esposa de otro? ¿Te atreverías a seguir un amor "olvidado"? ¿Te enamorarías de tu hermana? Todo puede pasar. Peter/Liliandil. Susan/Caspian. Edmund/Lucy**_

Capitulo III: Decisiones

* * *

— Lilian... ¿Liliandil? — Pregunto Lucy finalmente.

Lily frunció el ceño observándola — ¿Como sabes mi nombre? — Pregunto a la defensiva. Ella jamás había visto a esas personas. ¿Como sabían quien era?

Edmund y Lucy se observaron confundidos. Regresaron su vista a Liliandil— ¿No nos reconoces? — Dudo Edmund, dando un paso hacia ella.

La invitada retrocedió un paso — No, no los conozco. Chicos, creo que me están confundiendo con alguien mas — Observo a Peter, quien los veía totalmente desconcertados en silencio — Peter, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa.

— Espera Lily — La llamo él, regresando a la realidad. ¿Que acababa de pasar? Ella negó lentamente, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

— Lo siento, adiós — Y se dio media vuelta, y huyo de la vista de los Pevensie. Los cuatro se quedaron observándola durante varios instantes, cada uno en sus confundidos pensamientos

Peter se volvió a ellos y asesino con la mirada a sus hermanos menores — Tienen muchas cosas que explicar — Dijo entre dientes. Edmund y Lucy bajaron la mirada. Los cuatro entraron. Los menores se dejaron caer pesadamente en los asientos de la sala.

— Era ella, Lu — Dijo finalmente Edmund. — Era ella — Aun le costaba salir de su estupor. ¿Que diablos hacia ella ahí?

Lucy asintió en acuerdo. Ella también la había visto — Pero, ¿Que hace aquí? — Hizo una pausa, y luego se acerco a él y hablo en un susurro — Ella es la esposa de Caspian. No debería estar aquí.

Edmund pasó una mano por su cabello y negó lentamente. Era ella, daría su vida asegurando aquello. Él mismo había quedado impresionado la primera vez que la vio en la Isla de Ramandú. Pero después de que vencer a la niebla verde, regreso tan solo una noche más a aquella isla. Se despidieron. Incluso había visto a Caspian hablando en privado con ella, desde ese momento sus esperanzas se habían acabado. Rió en su interior, ella había sido un simple capricho en su vida. Pero lo importante era ¿Que estaba haciendo ella en Inglaterra? ¿Y por que no los reconocía?

— No lo se Lu. Pero esto es extraño. Muy extraño — Respondió en un suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Sus hermanos mayores entraron a la sala y se quedaron de pie, esperando por respuestas. Edmund y Lucy se miraron, esperando por que el otro hablara. Finalmente, Lucy tomo una respiración profunda. — ¿Recuerdan lo que les contábamos sobre la ultima vez que fuimos a Narnia? — Susan y Peter asintieron lentamente, sin saber a donde quería llegar — ¿Que recuerdan de la hija de la estrella?

— Ella los ayudo ¿No? — Comento Peter.

— Y se caso con Caspian — Agrego Susan, apretando sus manos en puños y tensando su mandíbula. Recordando como le había caído la noticia del compromiso del Rey telmarino, como miles de dagas a su corazón.

Edmund paso una mano por su cuello — Es ella.

Los ojos de los otros dos Pevensie se abrieron como platos — Es imposible, Edmund — Finalmente Peter reacciono — Tienen que estar confundiéndose. Es imposible — Repitió.

— No, Peter — Defendió Lucy a Edmund — Es ella. Incluso el nombre.

— Pero, ¿Que hace aquí? — Se pregunto Susan. Los otros tres la miraron, sin saber que responderle. — Ella no es de este mundo. No debería de estar aquí.

Peter se volvió a ella — Espera Su. Yo hable con ella, es de aquí, de la Tierra. Recuerda toda su vida, la ha pasado toda su vida en este mundo.

— ¿Y que hay de Narnia? — Dudo Lucy.

El Magnifico se encogió de hombros — No me dijo nada acerca de algo así. Dudo que recuerde algo.

— ¿Que recuerde? — Pregunto Edmund — ¿De que hablas? Ella no es de aquí Pete, no debería estar acá.

Susan lo observo — ¿Que podemos hacer nosotros? Nos huyo Ed, dudo que quiera hablarnos de nuevo. Cree que estamos locos.

Un grave silencio invadió la sala. Susan tenia un muy buen punto, habían cometido un grave error, dejar ver la confusión ante Liliandil. Cada uno intentaba pensar en algo, pero era sumamente difícil. Había demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Necesitaban soluciones en ese momento.

— Vamos a cenar — Dijo Peter finalmente, terminando la conversación, camino hacia la cocina. Edmund y Lucy empezaron a caminar tras él. Susan se quedo en silencio, tan solo observándolos.

— ¿No vienes, Su? — Lucy la saco de sus ensoñaciones.

Ella la miro y sonrió falsamente — No tengo hambre, Lu. Buenas noches — Y salio corriendo hacia las escaleras. Trancándose en su habitación. Lucy suspiro, algo le pasaba a su hermana, y ella ya sabía que era.

Susan camino hacia el baño que compartía con su hermana menor, abriendo el grifo, echo agua fría en su cara. Respiro agitadamente, la mascara de tranquilidad y calma había caído. Apretó sus ojos con fuerzas y sus manos en el lavabo. ¿Que hacia ella en Inglaterra? ¿Donde estaba Caspian? Un sollozo salio de su garganta. Ella era su esposa, la mujer que se había casado con el hombre que mas amaba ¡Y ella ni siquiera lo recordaba! Era hermosa, ¿Como no querer casarse con ella? Caspian la había cambiado por ella, con ella había decidido pasar el resto de su vida.

Mojo su rostro una vez mas, llevándose el rastro de las lagrimas que habían caído por su rostro. ¿Por que? ¿Por que tenia que aparecer ella y aumentar las penas de su corazón? ¿Por que tenia ella que recordarle que Caspian ya no era suyo? ¡Que él era un hombre casado! ¡Que ya no la amaba! ¿Por que? ¿Por que castigarla de esa forma?

— Yo si te amo... — Susurro mientras buscaba aire para llenar sus pulmones. — Yo si te quise. ¡Yo nunca te mentí! — Exclamo, dejando que las lagrimas cayeran libremente por su rostro...

— Buenas noches, chicos — Murmuro Peter, parándose de la silla y caminando a su habitación.

Edmund y Lucy se miraron pesadamente. — Esto esta mal — Dijo Lucy lentamente, hundiéndose en la silla.

— ¿De que hablas? — El Justo frunció levemente el ceño.

— Liliandil... No debería estar aquí, esta mal — Suspiro — Susan ha de estar pasándola muy mal.

Edmund alzo sus cejas en sorpresa, no había pensado en eso y se sintió culpable por ello. Lucy tenia razón, Susan de seguro estaba sufriendo, su hermana menor le había contado muchas veces que la escuchaba llorar en las noches, dentro de sus sueños. La llegada de Liliandil debía ser un golpe duro.

— Tengo miedo, Ed — Susurro Lucy. Él se levanto y la abrazo tiernamente. Ella escondió su cara en el pecho de su hermano.

— No pasara nada Lu. Te lo prometo — Y acaricio su espalda, consolándola.

La Valiente levanto su rostro de pecho de su hermano, que le llevaba casi una cabeza. Le sonrió — Gracias.

— No hay nada que agradecer — Y dejo un beso en su frente.

* * *

Liliandil llego a su casa y se sentó en las escaleras, dispuesta a esperar por su padre. Sabia que no había sido muy buena idea haber huido de esa forma. Ella no era así. Pero aquellos hermanos la confundían a extremos. ¿Por que sabían su nombre? ¿Y por que ya la conocían? Dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¿Lily? — Pregunto una voz grave delante de ella. Ella levanto su mirada, suspiro aliviada. El hombre tenia ojos azules brillantes, escondidos detrás de unas gafas, su cabello totalmente blanco y corto. Un maletín colgaba de su mano derecha.

— Hola, papa — Respondió poniéndose de pie. Su padre beso su frente y abrió la casa.

Se volvió hacia ella, dándose cuenta del detalle. — ¿Que hacías afuera?

Las mejillas de Liliandil se coloraron intensamente — Deje las llaves.

Raman, el padre de Lily, rió entre dientes — ¿Que haré contigo, Lily?

— ¿Quererme por quien soy? — Y sonrió, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos

Su padre rió con ganas. — Es tarde. Buenas noches pequeña — Y beso una vez mas su frente.

— Buenas noches, papa — Y ella se encerró en su habitación. Se dejo caer en su cama, suspiro profundamente. Su cabeza le estaba empezando a doler enormemente. Camino hasta su closet y saco ropa para dormir.

Se observo en el espejo. Su piel era bastante pálida, incluso en comparación con un ingles. Su vista viajo a su abdomen, una cicatriz estaba en la parte media de éste. La rozo con sus dedos. No tenia la mas mínima idea de donde se la había hecho, pero desde que tenia memoria, la cicatriz había estado ahí. Jamás cambio con el paso de los años, tan solo ahí, la marca de algo que ella ni siquiera recordaba.

Negó lentamente con su cabeza. Había sido un día duro, era mejor descansar.

* * *

Golpeo la pared con fuerza, frustración, ira... Pero sobre todo dolor.

Su voluntad decayó, dejo caer su cabeza en la pared. Ahogando un sollozo. — ¿POR QUE? — Grito a la nada, intentando dejar ir todos los malditos sentimientos que llenaban su ser. La perdida, el desespero, el dolor — Mis padres, Susan ¿Y ahora Lily? ¿Por que no yo, ah? ¿POR QUE? — Grito nuevamente, su espalda se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo. Dejo caer su rostro entre sus manos.

— No es tiempo de desespero, hijo mió — Hablo una voz en frente de él. Caspian levanto su vista, a través de sus ojos empañados de lagrimas miro como Aslan lo observaba como un padre ve a su hijo.

— ¿Por que? — Pregunto con voz rota. ¿Por que ella? ¿Por que se había llevado a la única que había llevado algo de equilibrio a su vida?

Aslan suspiro — Las cosas pasan por una razón, hijo de Adán.

— Esta muerta...— Susurro mirando a la nada, las lagrimas cayendo desde sus ojos. La realidad le chocaba horriblemente, no quería vivir de esa manera, no quería volver a los tiempos en los que Susan lo había dejado. No quería que su corazón regresara a esa dolorosa agonía.

— Tiempos difíciles se acercan. Hay que ser fuerte — Dijo el león sabiamente. Soplo el rostro del telmarino, intentando llenarlo de la paz que tanto necesitaba. Caspian levanto la vista. Ya no estaba.

Apretó sus ojos, tragándose todas las lagrimas — Son difíciles desde hace mucho... — Su mente llenándose de los recuerdos desde que Susan había vuelto a su mundo.

* * *

— Adiós Peter — Dijo Edmund caminando fuera del auto. Él asintió distraído, suspiro. Había pasado una noche pésima, escucho a su hermana durante toda la noche llorando, las palabras de Lucy intentando consolarla. Aun resonaban en su mente, y a él le dolía. Se suponía que Caspian había quedado en el pasado de Susan, habían pasado años. Paso una mano por su rostro, ¿Como tan solo una persona podía poner de cabeza a su familia?

No sabia como, pero podía. Liliandil Blaze lo había logrado. Se sentía mal por ella, había huido de ellos, no podía culparla. Incluso para él había sido muy confuso la situación de la ultima noche. Sacudió su cabeza sacando todos esos pensamientos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y salio del auto.

Camino lentamente hasta la biblioteca, listo para terminar sus trabajos. Una cabellera rubia clara llamo su atención — ¿Lily? — Pregunto, llamándola.

La aludida se volvió de inmediato. Palideció levemente al verlo. — ¿Si?

Peter se acerco a ella — Lamento mucho lo de anoche.

Ella se movió incómodamente — No hago bien en tu familia Pete.

— Tu no... — Pero ella lo interrumpió.

— Peter es mejor que... — Dudo en sus palabras, ella no era ese tipo de persona. Pero los Pevensie la confundían enormemente — No nos juntemos mas. No es bueno.

Peter abrió sus ojos como platos — Vamos, Lily...

Pero ella negó lentamente con su cabeza — Es lo mejor — Y se dio la vuelta, dejando a un Peter desorientado. La siguió con la mirada hasta que ella llego con un grupo de amigas, se volvió tan solo una vez. Él asintió resignado y camino hasta la biblioteca.

Él no podía hablar con sinceridad con ella.

* * *

— ¡Vamos, Susan! Acompáñanos esta noche — Dijo una de las muchachas. Iba vestida con ropas finas, y su rostro lleno de maquillaje, escondiendo todos los pequeños defectos de su rostro.

Susan frunció los labios, pensativa.

— Te divertirás. Además, habrá muchos jóvenes guapos. Te encantara — Intento otra de ellas. Su cabello iba arreglado en un moño bastante exagerado.

Susan las observo en silencio. Su mente divagando aun.

Quizás ya había sido suficiente de llorar por Caspian. Quizás ya había sido suficiente de soñar con un mundo al que no volvería. Quizás era hora de vivir en el mundo que le tocaba. Quizás ya tenia que dejar ir todos aquellos sueños que jamás se cumplirían. Ya era tiempo de crecer.

Era hora de olvidar a Caspian y a Narnia.

— Esta bien, iré — Sentencio finalmente. Dejando que la Reina Susan "La Benévola" empezara su camino hacia una mujer superficial. Una mujer que ella no era en realidad.

* * *

**_Ay pobre chicos. Entiendanlos, estan confundidos. Y ni hablar de Liliandil, ponganse en su situacion D:_**

**_Caspian tambien la esta pasando de horrores. Pero tengo que decirles que posiblemente no aparezca en los proximos dos o tres capitulos, pero despues les aseguro que se cansaran de él._**

**_Susan ya esta empezando por el mal camino, se dejara llevar por esas horribles mujeres. ¿Sus hermanos la dejaran?_**

**_¿Que pasara ahora?_**

**_Pronto lo sabran, lo prometo!_**

**_Besos! Y no olviden dejar reviews._**

_**AgathaDark.**_


	4. Desconocida

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de C.S Lewis. Solo la trama y algunos de los ambientes son míos.**_

_**Summary: Las aventuras los llaman siempre. Aunque esta vez, nada es igual que antes. ¿Serias capaz de enamorarte de la esposa de otro? ¿Te atreverías a seguir un amor "olvidado"? ¿Te enamorarías de tu hermana? Todo puede pasar. Peter/Liliandil. Susan/Caspian. Edmund/Lucy.**_

Capitulo IV: Desconocida.

* * *

Los alumnos iban y venían debido al sonar del timbre, cada uno dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase. Edmund resoplo fuertemente cuando un rezagado golpeo su hombro sin querer.

— ¡Disculpa! — Exclamo el extraño volteándose tan solo un momento antes de correr por el pasillo. El pelinegro alzo sus cejas en aceptación, luego, negó levemente con su cabeza. Quizás dijeran que la escuela era una locura, pero sin duda, la universidad no se quedaba atrás.

Salio del campus de la universidad, aprovechando del extraño día soleado. Se dejo caer en el suelo, recibiendo los rayos del sol en toda su pálida piel.

— ¡Ed! — Exclamo una voz alegre que se acercaba a él. Levanto la mirada y sonrió levemente. Lucy se dejo caer con gracia junto a su hermano.

— Hola, Lu — Saludo.

— ¿Un hermoso día, no?

Edmund asintió una vez — Hermoso, en realidad — Ella rió entre dientes y le dio un leve empujón. Una amplia sonrisa adorno los labios de Edmund. Ella volvió a reír. Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato, el Justo frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Pregunto Lucy, la preocupación presente en su tono.

— Pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió con Liliandil.

La Valienteasintió distraídamente, también pensando en eso. — Quizás fue demasiado para ella — Murmuro finalmente.

— Tal vez — Hizo una pausa — Algo debió pasar para que Aslan la enviara aquí.

— Tienes razón. Solo me pregunto. ¿Que será?

— No hay forma de averiguarlo — Respondió él — Quizás será mejor dejar esto así.

Lucy frunció el ceño ligeramente — ¿Crees eso?

Edmund asintió con pesar — Aunque logremos saber que ocurre, ¿que ganamos con eso? — Ella lo observaba en silencio, sin entender lo que decir. Tomo una larga respiración y continuo — Mira Lu, no debemos hacernos falsas esperanzas. No podemos volver, aunque lo deseemos con todas nuestras fuerzas, Aslan fue claro con nosotros. Involucrarnos mas con ella quiere decir volver a involucrarnos con Narnia. — Se detuvo unos segundos, escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras — Sabemos lo mucho que nos costo seguir adelante sin Narnia. No echemos ese trabajo a la basura.

Su hermana menor suspiro con pesar. Aunque quisiera negarlo, Edmund tenía toda la razón, crearse falsas esperanzas no les haría bien a ninguno de ellos. — Es cierto — El brazo de Edmund rodeo sus hombros, dejo caer su cabeza allí, el Justo beso su coronilla.

— No te desanimes, Lu. A pesar de todo, un poco de esperanza no es malo.

Ella levanto la mirada, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba una mano por su ya desordenado cabello. Excelente, pensó frustrado. Las palabras del libro que tenia en frente de él no entraban en su cabeza, su mente tan solo llena de recuerdos de Narnia. Miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza, ¿Que había ocurrido? ¿Por que diablos la esposa de Caspian estaba en Inglaterra? ¿Por que no reconocía a sus hermanos menores? ¿Por que Aslan la había enviado para allá?

Apretó sus puños, tenía ganas de gritar y soltar todo lo que atormentaba sus pensamientos. No podía, estaba en un lugar público, pensaría que estaba loco. No pudo evitar reír oscuramente ante eso, había ido a otro mundo donde se había convertido en el Gran Rey, a una persona normal no le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas.

Paso una mano por su rostro, tenia que enfocarse. — ¿Peter? — Pregunto en voz baja Susan, que acababa de entrar a la biblioteca.

Alzo la vista, ella se acerco a él y se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa. — ¿Estas bien?

Después de un momento de pensar que responder, hablo — Si — No valía la pena preocupar a su hermana por sus propias tonterías. Susan asintió lentamente, observándolo fijamente, no creía en aquello, pero tampoco lo presionaría para que hablara. — ¿Pasa algo? — Le pregunto él un momento después. Normalmente no hablaba con ella durante la universidad, era extraño que lo hubiese buscado.

Susan sacudió levemente su cabeza. Recordando el motivo por el que estaba allí — No regresare en la tarde con ustedes, Pete.

— ¿A donde vas? — Se intereso él. Dejando a un lado por un momento todo pensamiento acerca de Narnia.

— Saldré con unas amigas.

Peter frunció el ceño — Salieron hace un par de días.

Ella se encogió de hombros — ¿Y? — Pregunto con tono indiferente.

Él la miro por un rato. Dándose cuenta de detalles que no había notado antes, tenía más maquillaje del normal, su peinado incluso más perfeccionado y su ropa también era diferente. Su hermana continuaba observándose hermosa, pero no erala Susana la que estaba acostumbrado a ver, y debía admitir que, la nueva Susan que tenia frente a él no le gustaba mucho. — Olvídalo — Dijo finalmente.

Ella sonrió ampliamente, pero por alguna razón, la supuesta alegría de aquella sonrisa no llego a sus ojos — Bien, Pete — Se dio media vuelta para irse, la fuerte mano de su hermano la detuvo. — ¿Que pasa? — Pregunto volviéndose.

— No olvides quien eres, Su.

Ella lo miro a la defensiva — ¿Y quien soy, Pete?

El Gran Rey tuvo que disimular todo lo que se revolvió dentro de él. ¿Desde cuando Susan era tan fría? Se acerco a ella y hablo en voz baja — Una Reina, Su. Una guerrera, una narniana. Esa eres tu — Ella se tenso en su agarre. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en él sin emoción alguna.

— Yo soy Susan Pevensie, una inglesa — Respondió antes de soltarse de la mano de su hermano y salir de la biblioteca.

Peter se quedo observándola totalmente consternado. ¿Que habían hecho con su hermana? ¿Donde estabala Reina Susan"La Benévola"?

No tuvo respuesta para aquello

* * *

Apenas Susan cruzo las puertas de la biblioteca salia corriendo por los pasillos, huyéndole a las palabras de su hermano. Se repentina internamente que ella era solo Susan Pevensie, tan solo eso, una chica mas de Inglaterra. No más, no menos.

Entro a un aula vacía y se detuvo, respiraba pesadamente, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. _Solo eres Susan Pevensie._

_Susan Pevensie._

La Reina Susanhabía sido solo su niñez, sus juegos, su pasado. Ya no era su presente. Aquello había quedado atrás junto con todos sus sufrimientos.

Había sido demasiado tiempo llorándolo a _él._

Eso se había acabado. Ella ya era adulta, ella debía adaptarse a la realidad en la que vivía. No obligar a la realidad a adaptarse a ella.

_Susan Pevensie._

Eso era lo que ella era. Solo eso.

* * *

Entraron al auto, ya estaba anocheciendo. Lucy fue la primera en notarlo.

— ¿Donde esta Susan? — Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Las puertas se cerraron, dejándolo a Peter, Edmund y a ella dentro del vehiculo. El mayor lo encendió.

— No vendrá hoy con nosotros.

— ¿A donde fue? — Pregunto Edmund esta vez, compartiendo la misma expresión de Lucy.

Peter suspiro — Con unas amigas.

Un grave silencio lleno el lugar, tan solo oyéndose el roce de las ruedas con el asfalto de la calle.

La Valientelo rompió — Esto no me gusta nada.

Ni Peter ni Edmund necesitaron que les explicaran de qué hablaba su hermana menor — A mi tampoco — Apoyo Peter. — Esta... Diferente.

— Son ellas — Acuso Lucy con bastante razón.

— ¿Sus amigas? — Pregunto Edmund, ladeando su cuerpo para poder observar a su hermanita.

Tanto ella como Peter asintieron — Ella tiene razón — Apoyo el rubio — Las he visto. Son... — Busco una palabra que expresara lo que sentía por ellas.

— Superficiales — Termino Lucy, él asintió una vez en acuerdo. Ese tipo de chicas no le gustaban, Susan muchas veces le había presentado a sus amigas, casi siempre pedido por ellas. Siempre buscaban conseguir una cita con él, aunque nunca llegaran a nada, ellas aun lo buscaban. Se había cansado de negar aquellas citas, eran mujeres que se interesaban solo por las fiestas y el maquillaje, no se imaginaba jamás saliendo con una persona así.

La imagen de Liliandil llego a su mente. La desecho de inmediato. ¿Que clase de pensamientos eran aquellos?

— Susan tendrá sus razones para estar con ellas — Comento Edmund.

Sintió las miradas de sus hermanos observándolo con escepticismo. Se encogió de hombros sin retirar su opinión.

— Siento que nada bueno saldrá de esto, chicos — Dijo Lucy, su cara llena de preocupación por su hermana mayor y en la mujer en quien se estaba convirtiendo.

— No hay nada mas que nosotros podamos hacer — Finalizo Peter firmemente — A pesar de todo, Susan es adulta, ella es capaz de ver las consecuencias de lo que haga.

— ¡Peter! — Regaño la menor, ¿Por que su hermano hablaba así?

Edmund intervino — Él tiene razón Lu, Susan ya es una mujer.

La Valientese dejo caer hacia atrás en el asiento sin responder. Su vista se poso en la ventana, ya había anochecido, pero otros pensamientos llenaron su mente. Le preocupaban sus hermanos y sus actitudes. Entendía lo que decían sus dos hermanos y en el fondo tenia que admitir que era cierto, ella estaba bastante grandecita para que alguno de ellos tres tuvieran que estar detrás de ella, pero aun así, eran su familia, si no eran ellos, ¿quien podía encaminarla?

No tuvo respuesta para aquello.

El resto del camino a casa paso en silencio entre los tres, ninguno se atrevía a tocar de nuevo el tema de Susan. Al llegar a la casa, Peter prácticamente salio huyendo, sus dos hermanos menores se quedaron observándolo extrañado. Se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros. Edmund se acerco a ella y la rodeo por los hombros. Lucy suspiro.

— Todo deberia ser igual de fácil, como antes — Murmuro con nostalgia.

El Justo rió entre dientes — El pasado es pasado, Lu. No debemos detenernos atrás.

Ella respiro profundamente y asintió. Él tenía razón, entraron a la casa y dejaron sus abrigos en el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta. El rostro dela Valientecontinuaba siendo decaído y sin ánimos a su hermano le mataba observarla así.

— Oye, Lu.

Ella se giro hacia él, intento cambiar su expresión sin mucho éxito. — ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres ir mañana al cine? — Invito, recordando las nuevas películas que habían llegado a la ciudad.

La cara de la pequeña Pevensie brillo, Edmund se regocijo internamente. Aquella erala Lucyal que él amaba — ¡Si! — Dijo con mucha emoción. Frunció el ceño — ¿Que hay de Peter y Susan?

El pelinegro debía admitir que en realidad quería salir solo con ella. Respondió con la verdad — ¿No hay tiempo para tu amado hermano? — Bromeo.

Ella rió y asintió, hizo una reverencia causando las risas de su hermano. — Por supuesto, Rey Edmund.

Siguiéndole el juego, el aludido se inclino y dejo un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de Lucy, un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas — Es un honor, Reina Lucy — Respondió observándola a los ojos. El sonrojo de ella aumento.

Él le sonrió.

* * *

Sabía que ya era de madrugada, que debía haber llegado hacia horas a su hogar. Tenia que admitir que eso no le importaba en aquel momento. Uno de los jóvenes que había conocido con sus amigas la dejo en la puerta de su casa, levantando su mano en despedida abrió silenciosamente la puerta, se saco sus finos y altos tacones en el umbral.

— ¿Tienes idea de que hora es? — Pregunto una voz que ella conocía perfectamente.

Susan casi grito del susto que le había provocado Peter, estaba en el sofá con un libro en su regazo. Sus ojos azules la miraba con reproche y rechazo.

— Si — Respondió sin inmutarse un momento.

— ¿Donde estabas?

Ella rodó sus ojos en fastidio — Te dije que estaría con unas amigas, Pete. — Intento suavizar el ambiente con él.

No logro nada — Nunca dijiste que hasta las tres de las madrugadas, Susan — Su tono era severo y firme.

Ella lo fulmino con la mirada — No tenia por que.

Peter alzo sus cejas ante el cinismo de su respuesta — Espero que no se repita, Susan. Es peligroso.

La pelinegra bufo — Soy lo suficiente mayor como para saber que es bueno y que es malo.

— ¿Esto te parece bueno? — Le reprocho el Magnifico.

— No te metas en mi vida, Peter.

Se acerco a ella — ¿Le llamas a esto vida? ¿Salir con mujeres plásticas hasta el amanecer? ¿Estas con cualquier tipo que te pase por delante?

Susan abrió sus ojos como platos ante la insinuación de su hermano — ¿De que estas hablando, Peter?

— ¿Quien era ese que te trajo?

— Un amigo — Respondió secamente.

Esta vez, él bufo — No tenia idea de que los amigos se hacían en unas horas.

Ya estaba cansada de aquello, él no era nadie para reprocharle las cosas. ¡Era una mujer! No una niña para tener que soportar ese tipo de tratos. — Te lo repito, Peter: no te metas en mi vida.

— ¿En quien te has convertido, Susan? — Sus ojos azules la observaban con total decepción.

— ¡En una adulta, Peter! ¡Y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo!

Él rió oscuramente, incapaz de soportar mas la hipocresía con su hermana menor — ¿Una adulta? ¿Eso crees que eres? Déjame decirte algo, Susan. Puedes ser muchas cosas, pero en este momento, adulta es lo que menos eres.

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Y tú si eres un adulto? ¿Un hombre que vive en las fantasías de un mundo irreal?

El rostro del rubio se lleno de desconcierto — ¿De que estas hablando? — Ahora su tono era amenazante, estaba tocando un punto muy delicado dentro del Pevensie mayor.

— ¡Vives en una fantasía, Peter! ¡En un mundo que no es real! ¡En juegos de niños!

Pasos apurados resonaron en las escaleras. Lucy y Edmund habían estado escuchando todo, pero no creyeron que llegaría a tanto. Ambos se interpusieron entre sus hermanos mayores.

— Vamos, Peter. Sube a la habitación.

— Es tarde, Su. Ven — Intento Lucy jalándola del brazo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, cada uno dentro de los ojos del otro, esperando por que uno diera su brazo a torcer.

Finalmente, Peter desvió su mirada y se soltó del agarre de su hermano — ¿En quien te has convertido, Susan?

El silencio reino entre los cuatro.


	5. Ya Nada Será Como Antes

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de C.S Lewis. Solo la trama y algunos de los ambientes son míos.**_

_**Summary: Las aventuras los llaman siempre. Aunque esta vez, nada es igual que antes. ¿Serías capaz de enamorarte de la esposa de otro? ¿Te atreverías a seguir un amor "olvidado"? ¿Te enamorarías de tu hermana? Todo puede pasar. Peter/Liliandil. Susan/Caspian. Edmund/Lucy.**_

Capitulo V: Ya Nada Será Como Antes.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente para cuando Edmund y Lucy despertaron, ni Susan ni Peter estaban en la casa. La menor suspiro profundamente cuando salio de su habitación.

— Ella también se fue — Le dijo al mayor.

Edmund asintió lentamente — Si, Peter también.

La Valiente paso una mano por su rostro. — Se está saliendo de nuestras manos. Jamás los había visto actuar así.

Él asintio. — ¿Qué piensas que podemos hacer?

Lucy se encogió de hombros levemente — Por ahora, esperar que se calmen. Cuando regresen ya veremos que haremos.

Su hermano tan solo la observó, sabiendo que ella tenía razón.

* * *

La tarde llegó rápidamente y con ella Lucy y Edmund salían del cine, el mayor rodeaba a la menor por los hombros, grandes sonrisas en los rostros de los dos.

— ¡Te dije que te gustaría! — Reclamo La Valiente sonriendo satisfactoriamente, él rió entre dientes.

— ¡Vamos, Lu! No tenía idea de que alguien haría una pelicula acerca de esas cosas — Rió, hablando de la película romántica, mezclandolo acerca de las mafias italianas de la época, llevando la acción capaz de entretener a Edmund durante las dos horas.

Ella alzó una ceja hacia él en señal de victoria. — Pues ya lo sabes.

Él sonrió pero permanecio en silencio, frunció el ceño unos momentos después. — Tengo hambre.

Lucy rió entre dientes. — En realidad, Edmund, ¿cuándo no?

El Justo pusó los ojos en blanco pero ignoró el comentario. — Vamos por un helado — Dijo al ver un hombre con un puesto de helados cerca de la plaza que estaba al cruzar la calle.

Los ojos verdes de la Reina brillaron ante la mención del postre. — ¡Vamos! — Exclamo tomando su manga y apresurandolo entre la gente llevandolo al lugar.

Eso era lo que él adoraba de ella, esos momentos en los que parecian tan solo niños, sin guerras en su pasado, sin peleas en su familia, sin traiciones, solo una tarde disfrutando del día.

Llegaron al lugar y pidieron al momento sus helados. Ella le sonrió mientras lo llevaba a uno de los bancos distribuidos por el lugar.

— No te vayas a ensuciar, Ed — Adviritió Lucy mientras le daba una lamida al dulce.

Muy tarde.

Una gran gota de helado de chocolate viajo hasta el pantalón negro de su hermano. Ella pusó los ojos en blanco antes de reír.

— Fue tu culpa, Lucy — Dijo Edmund limpiando su ropa con una servilleta.

La Valiente abrió los ojos como platos. — ¿Mi culpa?

Él asintió — Si, si no lo hubieses dicho no hubiese pasado.

— Tengo poderes, Ed— Se burló ella.

El Rey no pudo evitar reír ante eso. Mirandola y con una sonrisa, tomo otro pedazo de su propio helado.

* * *

Peter maldecía entre dientes por cada paso que daba en la calle. ¿Por qué demonios su vida tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro su vida había dado un vuelco? Primero, aparece Liliandil de la nada, llevandolos a todos a sus recuerdos de Narnia, haciendolos sufrir mas sabiendo que ellos estaban allí en Inglaterra y no allá, además de sembrar la duda de ¿que hacía ella ahí? Luego empezaba a darse cuenta de que estaba perdiendo a su hermana, dejando en su lugar a otra mujer que ya no conocía.

¿En qué momento había pasado de ser un Rey a un chico que no encontraba solución a nada?

Se detuvo en medio de la desierta calle y paso una mano por su rubio cabello, jalandolo levemente, obligandose a pensar con realidad.

Necesitaba enfriarse, necesitaba calmarse...

Gruño, nada en ese momento lograria aquello.

— Vamos Peter — Se insto. — Relajate, no llegaras a nada así — Cerro sus ojos y tomo una profunda respiración.

Frente a sus párpados pasaban imagenes de la discusión con su hermana, del altercado con Liliandil, de las preguntas de sus hermanos menores. Abrió los ojos, y paso una mano por su rostro. Él no había estado preparado para todo aquello.

* * *

— ¡Susan! Vuelve a la Tierra — Exclamó una chillona voz frente a la Pevensie.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y levantó la mirada — Lo siento, no prestaba atención.

— Si, me di cuenta — Murmuro su amiga, Susan la fulminó con la mirada, ella ni se inmuto. — ¿Irás esta noche?

La Reina se tomo su tiempo para responder, esas reuniones en la noche eran las que habían iniciado la discusion con Peter. No se arrepentía de ninguna de sus palabras, pero no estaba lista para enfrentar otra de esas.

— No lo se — Dijo forzadamente. — No me siento bien, te avisare si me mejoro.

La chica fingio una sonrisa. — Mejorate, Susie.

La Benevola se volvió y empezo a caminar hacia la estación de trenes.

Una cabellera rubia se vislumbraba por el rabillo de su ojo.

— ¿Liliandil? — Pregunto como un reflejo, apreto los labios al instante. No era por mal, pero la chica era la última con la que quería hablar en aquel momento.

Para su desgracia, la rubia escucho, se quedo fría al ver a la Pevensie pero volvio en si un par de segundos después. — Oh... Hola, Susan — Dijo cordialmente.

La Pevensie se maldijo internamente, no queria ser maleducada a pesar de todo, se obligo a seguirle la conversación — ¿Cómo has estado?

Liliandil le sonrió, sintiendose igual de incómoda que la morena. — Bien... ¿Y tú? ¿Y tus hermanos? — Sus ojos mostraron un poco mas de interes al hablar de su familia.

Susan desvio la mirada, recordando a Peter al momento. — Ellos están bien.

Un silencio denso las lleno por unos instantes.

— Yo... Debo irme, mi tren esta llegando, cuidate, Susan — Murmuro ella y sin esperar respuesta se apresuro a bajar las escaleras para tomar el transporte.

Cuando se fue, la Pevensie suspiro con alivio, recordaba muy poco momentos tan incómodos como aquel.

Escucho el anuncio en los parlantes que anunciaban que su propio tren estaba llegando, se apresuro al momento.

* * *

Ya era de noche.

Camino por las calles casi vacías, iluminadas por las luces de las casas cercanas y uno que otro poste en la acera.

No le gustaba estar sola por ahí, cerró un boton mas de su abrigo, cubriendose del aire frío.

Una persona esperaba mas adelante para cruzar la calle.

La cabellera rubia se le hizo muy conocida.

Pero, ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de encontrarse a dos Pevensie en un día?

Se acerco y se dio cuenta de que eran más de las que ella creía.

— ¿Eres tu Liliandil? — Pregunto la voz de Peter.

Ella se le quedó observando, y se obligo a ser cortés una vez mas en el día. — Hola, Peter — Su tono era forzado, casi incómodo.

Y él lo notó.

Asi que tan solo le sonrió, el Rey no quería que ella se sintiera incómoda con su presencia. Supo de inmediato que ella aún no sabía quien era él o cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Vio su oportunidad para cruzar la calle. — Fue bueno verte, Lily — Dijo en voz baja mirandola.

Por primera vez en varios días, Liliandil se sintió mal por su comportamiento con los Pevensie.

— Adiós, Peter — Dijo en el mismo tono.

Solo para ver como su vida cambiaba por completo.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de Cair Paravel en silencio, asintiendo hacia cada siervo o noble que asentia en señal de respeto a él.

Aquellos tres meses habían pasado sumamente lentos, sentía que cada dia era interminable, que se convertían en díficil de llevarlo.

Porque ya no era el mismo Rey de antes.

Tampoco el mismo hombre.

No después de haber perdido a su esposa, no después de darse cuenta de que estaba destinado a perder a toda persona que quisiera.

Dentro de sus pensamientos, abrió la puerta de su estudio, suspiró profundamente al ver la pila de cartas colocadas para él.

No debía quejarse, él era el Rey y ese era su deber.

Antes de que cerrará la puerta tras él para centrarse en su trabajo un siervo vino apresurado hacia el Rey.

— ¡Majestad! — Exclamó.

Caspian lo vió con las cejas alzadas, preocupado por la actitud del chico. — ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Aslan, señor! Esta en la Sala de Tronos y quiere hablar con usted de inmediato.

El telmarino lo vió durante un segundo antes de salir corriendo hacia el lugar. Los guardias abrieron las puertas para él de inmediato.

El Gran León estaba frente a los tronos, se volvió hacia él ante el sonido de las puertas.

Caspian caminó hasta él y se inclinó respetuosamente.

— Aslan — Dijo cuando se irguió, y sus ojos marrones brillaron con vida, como no lo habían hecho desde meses atrás.

— Necesito tu ayuda, Caspian — Declaró el leon, sus ojos ambares brillando en una preocupación que nunca le había visto. — Dejenos solos — Pidió a los guardias que estaban en los alrededores, se inclinaron ante los dos antes de salir de la Sala y cerrar las puertas detras de ellos.

El telmarino lo observo, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Qué ocurre?

— Tengo una misión para ti — Declaro él, viendolo con total seriedad. — De su éxito depende el bienestar no solo de Narnia, sino de otros mundos.

— ¿Que hay de Narnia? — Pregunto refiriendose al control de su país, ¿quién se encargaría del lugar mientras no estaba?

El leon entendió al momento. — Yo lo haré.

Aquello tomo a Caspian desprevenido, lo que ocurría era mucho mas grave de lo que imagino.

— Lo que necesites, Aslan — Declaró con determinación, a pesar de todo jamás defraudaría al ser que tanto le había dado.

Los ojos ámbares del leon brillaron en agradecimiento. — Vamos, tenemos que ir de inmediato.

* * *

Edmund y Lucy caminaron hasta el auto, él le abrió la puerta antes de rodear la parte delantera del vehiculo para subir.

— Fue un buen día, Ed. Gracias.

Él se volvio hacia ella y le dedico una sonrisa. — Gracias a ti — Y con eso encendio el auto.

Era tarde, habían pasado todo el día hablando en la plaza, y la noche había caído sin que ellos lo notarán.

Iban en silencio, sintiendo el cansancio caer sobre ellos lentamente.

Edmund se detuvo a un par de cuadras antes de la casa, asegurandose que podía pasar por la intersección del lugar.

Cuando aceleró el vehículo, unas luces blancas lo cegaron.

— ¡EDMUND! — La voz de ella resono en el lugar, un grito aterrorizado.

Él se volvió para ver sus ojos verdes, que brillaban en total miedo.

Despues sólo sintió dolor.

* * *

Llegó tambaleando a la casa hacia unas horas, ahora sentía que en cualquier momento empezaria a alucinar.

Sentía frio, un horrible frío, pero su piel ardía.

No había nadie en la casa y no tenía fuerzas para caminar hasta el teléfono, que ni siquiera podía pensar en donde estaba en ese momento.

Gimió ante el dolor que cruzó su cuerpo en el momento. Se sentía mal, pero no había sido para tanto.

Ahora sentía que no podía siquiera respirar.

Rezaba porque alguno de sus hermanos llegaran en ese momento, que alguien regresara a la casa.

El timbre del teléfono sono lejano.

Se obligo a enfocarse, a pesar del dolor que sentía.

Necesitaba avisar a alguien, necesitaba que alguien la ayudara.

Se levanto de su cama y empezo a caminar hacia las escaleras torpemente, se agarro con toda la fuerza de la barandilla, esperando que pudiese bajar sin algun problema. Lo logro, el teléfono aun sonaba. Un poco mas, penso, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la mesa donde el telefono sonaba insesablemente.

Llegó al lugar, pero había sido demasiado. Sus fuerzas decayeron, sus rodillas temblaron, el piso se volvió cercano.

Cerró sus ojos un momento antes de que la oscuridad la tragará.

* * *

De la nada apareció ese auto con las luces apagadas, nada lo había anunciado.

— ¡PETER! — Había gritado ella, antes de lanzarse hacia él, en un intento de salvarlo de aquello.

El tiempo no fue suficiente, no lo había, nunca llegaría.

Él tan solo la observó mientras la recibía en sus brazos, esperando el inminente golpe.

Llego tan solo un segundo después.

* * *

Sintió sus ojos abriendose lentamente, le costaba enfocarlos.

Cientos de árboles lo rodeaban. ¿Dónde estaba?

— ¿Aslan? — Llamo cuando halló su voz, sonaba grave y ronca.

El leon veía fijamente uno de los estanques, se volvió lentamente hacia el Rey. — Ya llegaron — Anunció.

Caspian frunció el ceño profundamente. — ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?

Un grito de una mujer cruzó el lugar, el telmarino desenvaino a Rhindon al momento y busco con la mirada a través de los árboles.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Le pregunto al león, él asintio hacia un lugar, haciendolo que observara.

Dos figuras salieron de entre los árboles. A pesar de que habían cambiado, crecido en realidad, los reconoció al momento.

— ¿Edmund? ¿Lucy? — Preguntó, temeroso de equivocarse.

Los Pevensie levantaron la mirada al momento. — ¡Caspian! — Exclamaron al momento mientras se acercaban a él.

— ¡Aslan! — Dijo Lucy un momento después mientras corría hacia el león. — Te he extrañado mucho.

Una figura mas salió de otro lugar del bosque. Se veía desconcertada y muy nerviosa.

Los cuatro la observaron, ella se calmo cuando vio a sus hermanos menores.

— Susan — Murmuro Edmund, torpemente ella se acerco a ellos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con otros dos de color marron, un torbellino de emociones quedo en ella.

El telmarino se habia vuelto pálido, y el aire había quedado en sus pulmones. Era ella.

No era ningún sueño, no era ninguna ilusión.

Era la realidad. Ella estaba justo frente a ella.

— Si tu estas aquí... ¿Entonces Peter...? — Indagó Lucy.

Pero otra aparición respondió su duda. Dos rubios aparecieron de los arboles. La chica temblaba visiblemente, y sus ojos se movían de un lado, asustados de lo que veian.

— Estamos todos — Murmuro Aslan, observandolos.

Liliandil abrió los ojos como platos al ver al león frente a ella y además hablando.

Otra voz la hizo girar la mirada.

— ¿Liliandil?


End file.
